Losing The Past: The Neo Amnesia Fic
by CyberDracomon
Summary: The first story of Neo Trilogy 3. After a tragic event, TK is left to care for an amnesia stricken Kari. Of course, this is a Neo story, so take everything you know about amneisa fics and throw it out the window!


Losing The Past: The Neo Amnesia Fic  
Story 1 of 3 of the Neo Trilogy 3 saga  
By CyberDracomon  
  
(Author's Note: Welcome Takari fans to my last installment of Neo fanfics. With all the new styles of fanfics popping up these days and many more on the way, I don't see anymore need for the Neo Trilogies. They've shown all they can, so let's have them go out with a bang! This Trilogy will consist of Amnesia, Reunion, and a mystery fic, the most overused plot of them all! This is the Amnesia fic. The general version always has one losing their memory, usually by a blow to the head, with the other taking care of them and then recovering their memory in time to tell the other how they feel. Don't expect that here! TK and Kari will be 16 in this one, so with that said, please read, review, and most importantly enjoy! ^_^)  
  
(Dedication: This fic is dedicated to someone, but I forgot who... I'll let you know if I remember...)  
  
TK stood in front of his open locker in the middle of his school's main hallway, staring down at a simple, long red box sitting in the back of the locker. It contained a simple, gold necklace he had bought to give to Kari on their first date. Unfortunately, even as he stood here with Kari right beside him at her own locker, he was too afraid to even bring it up. They weren't a couple, no matter how much he cared for her, and despite the whole school thinking they were, she didn't seem to show the same interest. The necklace had been there a month and TK still hadn't built up the courage to tell her how he felt, every time he did a hundred thoughts of rejection and refusal came through his head and it was always too much for him to take to go through with it.  
  
"Hey, TK?" Kari asked. TK snapped alert, realizing he was getting lost in his thoughts. He quickly looked over at Kari and gave her a nervous smile. "You had me worried for a second, you aren't the kind to space out suddenly like that." TK rarely became so dazed, then again he rarely had such decisions to make for himself.  
  
"Sorry, just thinking too hard, I guess." TK said, taking one last look at the box before closing his locker, convincing himself he'd give it to her the next time he had a chance. He told himself that every time he couldn't bring himself to give it to her, though, which always depressed him a bit. It was Friday and Spring Break was starting tomorrow so at least he would have a week to build up the confidence.  
  
"Well save it for next period." Kari said with a smile. "We've got a test in math class, remember?" TK had forgotten about that test, though he was pretty good in math. Kari always seemed to be trying her best even if she was already a natural at something, one of many things TK admired about her.  
  
"Oh yeah, guess it slipped my mind..." TK admitted. "I've had too much to think about lately..." TK wished he hadn't said that last part, knowing it would attract Kari's curiosity, and the look she gave TK confirmed it. He was relieved to hear the bell ring for the next class before Kari could get out a question, saving him for at least the next 45 minutes.  
  
"Guess you'll have to tell me what's up after class." Kari said, making sure TK wasn't completely off the hook just yet. Such stress wasn't what TK needed with a math test only a few minutes away. He watched as Kari dug into her locker and removed a small picture, one she always removed before a major test. It was of her and Gatomon when she was still 12 during one of the few moments they weren't attacked by an evil Digimon.  
  
"Okay, I've finally got to ask." TK said. "Why do you always bring that picture of Gatomon with you on big test days?" He had seen her do it so often but never bothered to ask, but after so long he just became too curious.  
  
"It's just for good luck." Kari said, carefully putting the picture into her pocket and closing her locker. TK gave her a confused look, knowing she wasn't the kind to believe in good luck charms. "Well she's always been there for me, she saved my life many times, and I've known her longer than I've even known you. I'd call that good luck." TK couldn't argue with that logic, he hadn't realized how much of a role Gatomon had been in her life, probably as much as Patamon had been in his own.  
  
"Maybe that's why you've never failed a math test yet." TK joked. Kari giggled a little, but quickly realized the bell had gone off quite a while ago.  
  
"Well we're going to fail this one if we don't get to class." Kari said, starting to walk off. TK quickly followed behind, both of them heading to their next class in a hurry. TK's thoughts were barely on the math test, though, his mind seemed to hang on the concern he had about Kari's reaction to admitting his feelings for her. It kept him from admitting all the things he had wanted to tell Kari for years now and seemed to be quite comfortable doing it. He wasn't sure if his fears would ever leave him, but he knew he'd jump at any chance of them fading at all.  
  
**********  
  
After school, TK found himself digging through his assorted things in a small dresser drawer, throwing things left and right across his room. He was at his father's apartment while his mom was out of town for the week and brought a couple of suitcases for the stay, but none of which had what he was looking for.  
  
"Hey, bro, what are you doing?" Matt asked from the door. TK looked toward his brother, who had entered without a sound. "You're making your room messier than mine." TK smiled nervously, cramming a few items in his hand back into the dresser.  
  
"Sorry, Matt, I'll clean it up." TK said. "I'm trying to find a picture of me and Patamon." TK hadn't exactly done his best on the math test, but Kari aced it with ease. With his mind still in a jumble he was getting desperate. "I don't suppose you have one, do you?" Matt shook his head, taking a few steps into the room.  
  
"Sorry, but you know Kari was the only one taking pictures in the Digiworld." Matt replied. "If I remember right she gave you all the pictures she took of you two." TK had forgotten that part, of course he'd be the only one with pictures of Patamon.  
  
"Guess I'll have to ask her next time I see her." TK said, starting to cram random items back into the dresser. Matt gave a slight smirk at the comment.  
  
"Funny you mentioned that." Matt said. "I came in here to tell you Kari just dropped by, she's waiting for you in the front room." TK could feel a bit of sudden panic crawl up his spine, which was common when Kari dropped in unannounced.  
  
"Uh, thanks Matt..." TK said nervously. "Tell her I'll be right out." His brother nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. TK took a deep breath to get a hold of himself, but was only slightly successful. It was so much easier to meet her at school where he had some control of when they met up, this was too much, though. TK took another breath before leaving his room, forgetting to close the door behind him, and walked out to the front room where Kari was waiting on the sofa. Matt had seemed to disappear into another room, which he always managed to do when Kari came over.  
  
"I was wondering what was keeping you." Kari said, turning to look at TK. He smiled at her and moved to sit beside her when she stood up, stopping him. "I was just here to wait on you, I'd rather talk in your room." TK didn't know why, but as Kari walked passed, she added "Your brother always listens in on us in here." TK knew this but didn't mind as much as Kari did obviously. He knew about TK's feelings for Kari and was always listening for the moment he would admit them, even if TK would probably tell him as soon as he did. He followed Kari through the apartment and back into his room, still a little tattered from TK's searching.  
  
"Sorry for the mess." TK said, stepping in front of Kari and into the room ahead of her. "I was looking for something earlier, I guess I got carried away." Kari giggled a little, looking over the mess.  
  
"Carried away is right." She commented before shutting the door behind her. "So, TK, about earlier today..." TK was afraid this was what she came over for. He managed to dodge the questions after class since the test kind of cleaned out both of their minds.  
  
"Kari, it's really nothing to worry about." TK said, trying to worm out of answering anything that might reveal something. Kari just shook her head, grinning slightly.  
  
"TK, I saw you during the test, you could barely concentrate." She said. "There has to be something big on your mind or you would have finished that test easily." She was right, of course, TK didn't know it would be so obvious though. Maybe Kari just knew him too well, after all they had been best friends half of their lives already.  
  
"Well..." TK said, swallowing a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Suddenly a beeping noise came from his dresser, or specifically his D-Terminal sitting on top of it, indicating a new e-mail. He was relieved at the sudden way out of Kari's curiosity and quickly walked over to the small device. He picked it up and flipped open the top, hitting the button to read the e-mail that he received. It was from Patamon, but just from the first words he could tell it wasn't a friendly e-mail.  
  
"What's the e-mail about?" Kari asked. TK was just getting to the important part as she asked and as he read it, he didn't think he could tell Kari. Somehow he knew he had to, though, there was no avoiding it. TK just hated doing such things.  
  
"It's bad news..." TK started, very uneasy. "There was a battle, an out of control Digimon ran into our Digimon and attacked them..." TK wasn't sure how to continue, he just knew that he had to. "...Gatomon... Patamon says Gatomon... didn't survive the battle..." TK closed the D-Terminal and waited to hear Kari's reaction, his back still facing her. After a moment she still hadn't said anything, worrying TK. He turned to see Kari standing very still, a look of pure terror in her eyes and a pale complexion to her face. Her eyes didn't show for long as they slowly closed and her body began to collapse. TK panicked, letting the D-Terminal fall to the floor to catch Kari before she hit the ground. TK could feel her trembling slightly, her body felt cold. Hearing of Gatomon's death must have put her in shock, frightening TK.  
  
"MATT!!" TK screamed, knowing his brother was probably still listening in. "Call an ambulance, Kari's in trouble!" TK wasn't sure what was happening and didn't have time to think of a better way to put it. He laid her down and grabbed the blanket off of his bed, putting it over Kari to keep her warm until the ambulance arrived.  
  
**********  
  
TK soon found himself sitting in a waiting room of the hospital with Tai and Matt, all wondering how Kari was doing. Even though Kari got sick often when she was younger, nothing like this had ever happened, nothing even came close. TK could easily remember Kari in his arms, ice cold, trembling almost violently, it had scared him more than anything in his life, more than even watching Angemon die from fighting Devimon.  
  
"That must have been it..." TK said, putting things together. "She must have gone into shock from hearing that Gatomon had died... she must have felt twice as bad as I did when I lost Angemon, probably even worse than that. After all, I only knew Patamon a couple of days, Gatomon has been with Kari longer than I have." Tai hadn't taken his eyes off the floor since he had sat down, but this stirred his attention as he looked up at TK.  
  
"Maybe..." He said. "But she knows Digimon just come back as Digieggs after they die, especially our partner Digimon, they come back right away." TK knew this, after all he watched Angemon being reconfigured into his Digiegg.  
  
"Kari knows that, but I guess in the moment of things it slipped her mind." TK said. "I know it slipped mine when battles got too intense." Tai and Matt had to admit it usually wasn't on their minds, either, even with such a fail safe they always worried about their own Digimon. The three heard the doors of the medical area open and a doctor walked out holding onto a clipboard, reading something clipped onto it.  
  
"Is there anyone by the name Kamiya here?" The doctor asked. Tai stood up, getting the doctor's attention, who walked over quickly. TK and Matt stood up as well to hear the news.  
  
"That's my name." Tai said. "Is my sister okay?" The doctor gave the a mixed look, very hard to read. He looked relieved, but still worried somehow.  
  
"Physically, yes, she's perfectly fine now." The doctor said. "She suffered a severe emotional shock. Did someone close to her die recently?" Tai nodded, not thinking about an excuse if the doctor asked for one. A pet cat hardly qualified for shock. "I'm afraid she has a case of general amnesia, nothing to worry about for now." The three Digidestined were confused now, this wasn't what they had expected.  
  
"Doc, she went into shock, not hit her head." Matt commented. "How could she lose her memory?" The doctor shook his head, probably expecting the reaction.  
  
"That's a common misconception." He explained. "That is one way to get amnesia, but severe emotional trauma can cause memory to surpress itself, as well. Whoever died much have been very close to her, her memory has all but blanked out. You can visit her, but she won't recognize any of you, not for quite some time." Tai didn't look like he was taking it too well, a look of fear was clear in his eyes.  
  
"How long will she be like this?" He asked. "I mean, this is temporary, right?" The doctor hesitated, glancing down at his clipboard again.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't be sure." The doctor explained. "Amnesia can't easily be recovered from, but there are ways to help it along. Keep her in familiar surroundings, try to gradually encourage her to remember things, especially if she has any emotional attachment to them. Usually remembering the most important things will bring on more memory recovery." Tai nodded, the fearful look in his eyes fading a little. The doctor walked back to the doors he came out of, motioning for them to follow. Tai quickly went after him, with Matt and TK following behind. TK was regretting ever hiding his feelings for Kari, now if she shared even a fraction of those feelings, even she wouldn't realize it. For all he knew they might not be memories she would ever recover.  
  
The doctor stopped in front of one of the many doors in a long hallway, opening the door. Tai immediately walked in, followed by Matt and TK, without the doctor following them in. Inside the room was the basic setup for a hospital, from the TV hanging in the corner to the window overlooking the land around the building. Kari was lying in the bed, slightly propped up, looking around the room, obviously in confusion.  
  
"Kari, I'm glad you're okay..." Tai said, sitting down in a seat next to the bed. Kari just gave him a puzzled look, not sure of what to think.  
  
"Kari..." She said. "That's what the doctor said my name was... Who are you three?" TK took a seat on the other side of the bed, leaving Matt to stand at the foot of the bed, watching on at the scene.  
  
"I'm your brother, Tai." He replied. "And that's Matt..." He said, pointing to the boy at the foot of the bed. "...and that's TK, your best friend." Tai pointed to TK, who looked on at Kari as she looked over to him.  
  
"...I'm sorry I don't recognize any of you..." Kari said. "I'm sure you're all good friends." TK couldn't bear this, his best friend, the girl he loved, now only barely knew his name. He started to think that he could have prevented this, maybe if he reminded Kari that Digimon are reborn before telling her what happened, he could have even kept it from her and when Gatomon came back she wouldn't have known it had ever happened.  
  
"It's okay, Kari, the doctor says it'll all come back to you in time." Tai explained. With that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cel phone and quickly flipped it open, punching in a number.  
  
"Tai, who are you calling at a time like this?" Matt asked. Tai put the phone up to his ear, listening for someone to pick up on the other end.  
  
"My parents." Tai explained. "They couldn't make it here so they told me to call them when we knew what was wrong." TK listened on, waiting to see if Tai's call got through. "Hi mom." Tai said suddenly. "Yeah, I'm with Kari right now. Other than some amnesia she's just fine." There was a long pause, probably his mom in a panic. "Mom, it's okay, the doctor said it's temporary, we just need to keep her in familiar surroundings for a while." TK watched as Tai formed a puzzled look on his face. He quickly glanced at TK before returning attention to the phone, confusing him a bit. "Yeah, he's right here, why?" Tai listened closely, then smiled a bit. "Yeah, that's actually a great idea. Okay, we'll be home in about an hour." With that Tai closed the phone and replaced it.  
  
"Tai, what's a great idea?" TK asked, thinking it might concern him because of tai's glance.  
  
"My mom figured that Kari would recover best in familiar surroundings." Tai explained. "She thought it might help if you stayed with us over spring break while she recovers, since your her best friend she thinks it would really help Kari if you were around." TK thought about it for a second, even if he didn't need that long to consider it. To spend so much time with Kari was a rare treat, and as long as it helped her he was glad to do it.  
  
"I'll have to ask my mom first, but I'm sure she won't mind." TK replied, standing from his chair. Tai stood from his before taking Kari's hand, leading her off of the bed.  
"Come on, Kari, we're going home." He explained. "You'll have your memory back before you know it, don't worry." Kari nodded, standing from the bed and following Tai out the door. Matt followed behind with TK in tow. He stopped for a second, realizing what this meant. He was willing to do anything for Kari to help her get better, but he couldn't help but feel somehow responsible for what had happened, and something in him dreaded that Kari would never regain her memories of him again. He was afraid he would never get to tell Kari how he felt. TK knew he couldn't help any of that for now and could just hope for the best, but he knew that dread wouldn't leave him for a long time.  
  
**********  
  
Three days later TK was settled into his new temporary home, taking a spare bed in Tai's room left over from their old bunk beds. It was also the room closest to Kari's, being sure that even if he wasn't helping her with something, Kari might at least see and be around TK. Even though they had tried their best, Kari still hadn't regained any permanent memory, in fact sometimes she still had trouble recognizing her parents and brother.  
  
TK laid back on his bed in Tai's room, trying to relax and ease some pressure he had. Tai was out at the store, stuck with grocery duty, and with his parents both at work, TK was left to help Kari with whatever she may need. TK was surprised they would trust him so much, but it left him with a lot of pressure, knowing Kari would have to depend on him until Tai returned. Normally he'd love the duty, but with Kari so dependent right now it was much more difficult.  
  
"TK?" He heard from the next room. TK immediately recognized Kari's voice in her room. Both doors had to be kept wide open so he could hear her easily. With a sigh TK stood from his bed and walked the short distance between the rooms, stopping just inside Kari's room to find Kari standing in front of her dresser, looking at something in her hand. "TK, who is this?" She asked. TK walked over to the dresser and looked over he shoulder to see what she meant. Kari had a picture in her hand, the same one of her and Gatomon that she took from her locker three days ago.  
  
"Oh, her..." TK began, unsure of how to approach things. "Well... she's a friend of yours, her name's Gatomon." He was trying to avoid any past tense words, worried it would bring back bad memories. Even keeping to good things he was worried of Kari remembering Gatomon's death. "Remember how I explained the Digital World?" Kari nodded, still looking at the picture.  
  
"A little..." Kari replied. "Is she a Digimon?" TK was glad she at least remembered that much, it wasn't much but it was a step in the right direction.  
  
"Yeah, she is." He answered. "Actually she's your Digimon, your companion in the Digital World." Kari was still focused on the picture as TK explained, she seemed drawn to it somehow.  
  
"I wish I could remember her..." Kari said, finally setting the picture down on top of the dresser. "I know I'm supposed to be remembering things by now, I just can't seem to keep any memory in my mind at all..." TK wasn't sure how she got that idea, probably from Tai always showing her pictures and items and asking if she remembered them.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much." TK said, trying to comfort her. "We don't know how long your amnesia's going to last, and we aren't expecting that much from you so soon. Just give it time, you'll remember everything soon enough." Kari smiled lightly at TK, relieving him.  
  
"I hope so..." Kari said, an obvious tone of depression in her voice. "I haven't been able to remember anything for more than an instant, like a photograph that vanishes in a second..." TK was curious to say the least, it sounded like her memory was just barely existent.  
  
"What kinds of images were they?" TK asked, hoping they were of something he could help her with. He had been around Kari for so long they shared many of the same memories and events.  
  
"I can't remember all of them..." Kari said. "I remembered something about a pink cake, a green and gold package, and something about an ice cube in my bathing suit..." Even if Kari could only remember those details, TK knew all of those events, he was present at all of them. They had a pink cake at her sixteenth birthday party, and the green and gold package was the new digital camera he got her for Christmas. The ice cube incident was an old one, it was at a pool party they were at when they were still 8. Some twelve year old snuck up behind Kari and dropped an ice cube down the back of her bathing suit. Out of instinct TK shoved him into the pool and away from Kari, though to this day he still didn't know how he managed the task.  
  
"Hey, anybody home?" Someone said from across the apartment. TK knew the voice easily, but Kari didn't seem to place it so quickly.  
  
"That's you brother, Tai, he's back from the store." TK said, making sure to point out everything. Kari still had trouble remembering Tai's name and even that he was her brother. "I'd better go help him out, sit down and I'll be back in a minute." Kari nodded and took a seat on her bed as TK left for the main room to help tai out with the groceries. As it turns out he only had a pair of large paper bags with him, probably only the essentials.  
  
"Hey, TK." The brown haired boy greeted. "Anything new with Kari?" TK shook his head, already tired of hearing the question that he had from Tai so often.  
  
"Not since you e-mailed 2 minutes ago." TK answered. "My D-Terminal was getting worn out, you spent more time typing than shopping." Tai smiled nervously, knowing it was true. He was out an hour, but the shopping only took twenty minutes, the rest was punching letters on his D-Terminal. TK took one of the large bags from Tai's arm, helping him get them into the kitchen. He looked into the bag as he walked, recognizing almost all of Kari's favorite foods. TK expected Tai to do something like this, knowing how determined he was to help her remember anything.  
  
"You don't think I'm overdoing this, do you?" Tai asked, setting his bag down on the kitchen's counter. TK followed suit before answering.  
  
"Actually you have been going overboard a bit." TK explained. "I know you're only concerned about your sister, but you're putting too much pressure on her to remember things. She'll get her memory back soon enough, you don't have to try so hard." Tai took a second to take in TK's words before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Tai admitted. "Thanks TK." TK smiled in response before beginning the task of unpacking all of the things Tai picked up. As he filed through the food in the bag, TK couldn't help but think about his own words, which he didn't even seem to be following himself. He was just as eager for Kari to get her memory back and had been constantly talking to her about things the two had done together in the past. Looking back at Tai's actions in the past two days, he wasn't sure which of the two was trying the hardest.  
  
"...I should have told her..." TK said out of nowhere, not realizing it until he had said it. He hoped it would go unnoticed, but Tai was the curious type and was already looking at TK with an odd look.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked. "You should have told Kari something?" TK had accidentally backed himself into a corner, he never could bring himself to Kari and now he was faced with telling Tai. He couldn't lie to him, over the past eight years he had gained too much respect for the leader of the Digidestined to try and lie to him.  
  
"...Tai, I'm in love with Kari..." TK admitted. As hard as it was to say, he felt a little relieved it was off his chest. "I never got to tell her that, though, and now if she ever felt the same way, she might never remember it..." To TK's surprise, Tai didn't look at all surprised, he was actually smiling.  
  
"Don't worry so much, I'm sure Kari will remember something like that." The older boy replied. TK couldn't help but be a little confused, Tai was acting so natural about all of this. "Relax, TK, it's not like I didn't know." Tai said, reading TK's expression easily. "I've known you half of your life, remember? I could tell you had a crush on Kari years ago, and it only got stronger in the past few years. I'm surprised you haven't told her by now." TK smiled with a slight nervous look on his face, not sure of what was even going on anymore.  
  
"Every time I try to tell her I lose my nerve." TK explained. "There's actually a necklace sitting in my locker that I've been meaning to give her for a while and I can never bring myself to do it." A small laugh came from Tai, though TK didn't know what was so funny about the problem.  
  
"You realize how long a bracelet sat in my locker before I had the guts to give it to Sora?" Tai said, surprising TK. No wonder he laughed, TK would, too, if Tai had a problem that he himself had already gone through.  
  
"All the evil Digimon, Dark Masters, and Digimon Emperors we've faced and we chicken out at the sight of a cute girl." TK said, laughing a little. Tai couldn't help but laugh, too, even if it was the painful truth.  
  
"Well try not to worry about it so much" Tai said after the laughter calmed down. "When the time is right you won't have any problems telling her how you feel, with or without that necklace." TK could only hope Tai was right, but this was the voice of experience talking. He was sure Tai was right, except Tai failed to mention how long it actually was before confessing to Sora, and something inside TK's mind had a feeling he left that part out on purpose.  
  
**********  
  
It was now Friday and TK was walking back to the Kamiya apartment with a small plastic bag in hand. Tai had forgotten a few things at the store Monday and since he was out with his parents, probably finding Kari something she would remember, he had to make a run, leaving Kari on her own. It was still early and she was asleep when he left, so TK was really hoping she was still asleep when he came back. He wanted to make her favorite breakfast, but of all the things Tai had picked up, pancake mix wasn't one of them.  
  
TK heard a beep from his pocket just as he reached the door to the Kamiya apartment. He set the bag down and pulled his D-Terminal out of his pocket, flipping open the lid and checking the e-mail he had received, hoping it wasn't Tai asking for any memories. As he read the e-mail, which wasn't from Tai, a smile crossed his lips. He hit a button to save the e-mail, then put the device away before picking up the bag again and entering the apartment. Inside it was still very quiet, just as it was when he left, not even the TV was on.  
  
"Kari, you awake?" TK said in a half silent voice. With no response, TK made his way to the kitchen, setting the bag down quickly. He took out the box of pancake mix, but set it down on the counter, deciding against it. The cooking process would probably wake Kari if she wasn't sound asleep, so he had to at least check on her. TK walked out of the kitchen and toward the hallway that connected most of the bedrooms. When he reached Kari's room he was surprised to see the door already open. TK stepped into the doorway, seeing Kari walking around her room in a daze. She looked up, and as soon as she spotted TK, ran to the doorway, throwing her arms around TK's neck and holding on tightly. The boy didn't know what happened for a second, it all happened so fast.  
  
"Kari, calm down, what brought this on?" TK asked, very confused. Kari loosened her grip on TK, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Well I woke up and nobody was here, not even you." She explained. "I got scared, I thought you had left me..." TK was starting to regret leaving without telling her, knowing he scared her so much wasn't worth a box of pancake mix.  
  
"Kari, I would never do that." TK said. "I just had to run out to the store for a minute, Tai forgot something the other day. What brought this on, though, I didn't think you would react like this." Kari smiled a bit, still holding onto TK, who found himself with his own arms around her waist. He didn't even realize he had put them there.  
  
"TK, I remembered." Kari said. TK smiled back, glad her memory was recovering. "When I woke up and realized you were gone, I got worried that you left me or had given up on me getting any memory back. Somehow in the middle of all that, I remembered... I remembered that I love you..." TK's eyes widened a bit at the announcement, he never knew Kari even had those thoughts.  
  
"You really remembered that?" TK said, making sure he wasn't hearing things. Kari nodded shyly in reply. "Kari, you never told me that before, I guess you still don't remember that part." Kari began to blush a bit, now embarrassed that she said it.  
  
"Oops..." Kari said meekly. "I had a feeling there was something else to it, I didn't think that was it." TK laughed a bit, then took hold of Kari's hand, somehow comfortable with the action now.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" TK asked. He had never asked directly before, fairly sure it wouldn't do any good, but if she remembered one thing, maybe she remembered something else. To his surprise Kari nodded happily.  
  
"After I remembered... that..." Kari said, careful not to bring up the last, mistimed issue. "A few more things came back, just small things, but I guess I wasn't paying attention since I was too worried. Now that you're here things are clearing up a little, and I think my memory's coming back to me." TK smiled, somehow flattered that just being here was helping her remember, and also glad things were finally getting better.  
  
"Try to concentrate, tell me what's coming back..." TK said, hoping to help her along. Kari closed her eyes, trying to focus on whatever images she could.  
  
"I remember..." She began, still concentrating. "Davis... Yolei... Matt, Sora, all of them... and I remember the day we met... our reunion on the first day of seventh grade... and I remember you let yourself fail the test last Friday." TK couldn't believe it, this was incredible. Before he realized it he had his arms around Kari in a joyful embrace, but even when he realized it he was still too happy to let go. Kari eventually hugged back, her concentration broken, but it no longer mattered, her memories were now returning on their own.  
  
"I can't believe it, this is wonderful..." TK said, still overjoyed. If he was this happy over Kari recovering he couldn't begin to imagine how Tai was going to react. He released Kari from his embrace, eager to go tell Tai, but noticed something was still wrong, despite her memory returning she seemed sad. TK wasn't sure why she was suddenly so down, but he had a good idea.  
  
"TK, I remember Gatomon..." She said in a depressed tone. "I remember what happened to her... it's the reason I got my amnesia, isn't it?" TK couldn't help but feel relieved, he was worried she might relapse if she remembered her Digimon partner's death. TK remembered the e-mail from his D-Terminal and drew it out of his pocket, flipping open the lid and handing it to Kari.  
  
"Take a look, you might be happy to see this." TK said. After a moment Kari took the device and pushed the button to read the saved e-mail.  
  
"TK, it's Patamon..." Kari said, reading the e-mail out loud. "Let Kari know that Gatomon's Digiegg finally landed in Primary Village. It's hatched now and I'll be taking care of SnowBotamon until she's back to her old self." Kari looked up from the D-Terminal and at TK with a confused look.  
  
"Guess it's not a memory that's come back yet." TK said, taking the device back and replacing it into his pocket. "Our Digimon don't die, they revert into Digieggs and come back to us. They either come right back to us or if we aren't around, they wait for us in Primary Village." Kari smiled lightly, obviously glad to hear that.  
  
"I remember now..." Kari said. "It's happened before, to you and Ken... and Willis, to..." TK nodded to confirm her thoughts, he was actually impressed that she remembered all three occurrences. Something still didn't seem right, though, she had a smile on her lips but the saddened look in her eyes hadn't left.  
  
"Something else wrong?" TK asked in concern. Kari reluctantly nodded as her small smile faded. TK lead Kari to a seat on the main room's couch, sitting down beside her.  
  
"About that thing I said earlier..." Kari said, bringing reference to the first memory she recovered. "I'm sorry I told you like that, I didn't know any better... I'm sorry if you don't feel the same..." TK couldn't believe his ears, all this time he was scared of telling Kari how he felt and after all of this she was having the same problem, except for her there was no turning back.  
  
"No, don't say that..." TK said, taking her hand into his again. "I'm glad you said it. To be honest, I've had trouble saying the same thing for a long time, too scared of being turned down. All this time your memory has been gone I was scared I had lost my chance to tell you... I'm not scared anymore, though. I love you too, Kari." TK never imagined he would be saying those words with so much confidence. It was a lot easier when the other person admitted it first. A moment of silence passed as the two looked into each other's eyes, both speechless. Neither knew what to do from here, TK was still nervous and Kari didn't trust her memory with some of it still gone.  
  
"So is this the scene where we kiss for the first time?" Kari said finally in a joking tone. TK laughed a little, breaking the lovesick look on his face.  
  
"How about we save that part for a setting a little more romantic than your living room." TK said, joking back. Kari giggled a little before nodding. TK then stood up, still holding Kari's hand, leading her to stand, as well. "Besides, I'm sure your brother will want to know your amnesia has cleared." TK released Kari's hand and started for Tai's room, knowing he'd still be in there, probably snoring loud enough to wake the dead. He was almost there when he realized Kari hadn't followed behind him. TK looked back at her, immediately noticing the vacant, confused stare he had seen on her a lot in the past few days.  
  
"...I have a brother?" She said in confusion. Of all the things to still be out of her memory, she still didn't remember Tai was her brother. TK laughed to himself a bit before walking back over to her, taking her hand again, and leading her toward Tai's room. However Tai was going to react to this, TK had to be there to see it, maybe something in him even hoped Kari would make the same mistake and slip something about Tai. For now it didn't matter, though, he was just happy things had cleared up and everything was out in the open now. Whatever happened now, he knew this day would be impossible to forget. The only thing left was to give Kari the necklace still sitting in his locker. Then again, TK knew he might still not have the nerve for that just yet.  
  
The End  
  
Thus the final Neo saga begins. I though it might be fun to change things around and make it so the amnesia victim was the one confessing. Not only that, but I got so sick of seeing people getting bashed in the head to get amnesia that I had to find another way of doing it! Yes, emotional trauma is a legitimate way of getting amnesia, but it's really the only other way I found of it happening so I had to use it.  
  
So what's next for CyberDracomon? Well d'uh, the Neo Reunion fic of course! I'm not letting this Neo Trilogy get interrupted by sudden story ideas, so definatly expect the next two Neos to be what you see next! Until then!  
  
CyberDracomon  



End file.
